I'm no Aqualad
by silly pancake22
Summary: Starfire gets asked out on a date by the infamous Aqualad, what will Robin decide to do when he finds out about this? Robin X Starfire


I'm no Aqualad

Robin X Starfire fan-fic :]

I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters, i just write the stories folks...

* * *

Starfire and Raven were sitting on the couch!! Raven was content, but smiling and chatting about girly nothings with Starfire, well at least to the best of Ravens ability to do so...

Starfire was so excited! She could hardly speak! She had just gotten off the phone with an anonymous caller... which left Robin, who was spying secretly behind a wall just off to the side of the room, with a worried gut feeling.

"I can't believe Aqualad just asked ME out" Starfire sqealed!

"...you are so lucky, he's a hunk.." stated Raven.

'Aqualad?' Aqualad knew how Robin felt about Starfire, he knew very well how much she meant to him. Some nerve he had asking her out... Robin knew he had to do something about it!

"I can't wait for tonight!! Oh friend Raven, what should i wear!?"

"you gotta look your best! I'll help you find something that will look perfect!"

'no... only i can see Starfire at her best and NO ONE else...' Robin thought, his heart rate was increasing.. he couldn't stand what was happening to him!!

__________________Later that Night______________________________________________

Starfire was in her room, having Raven assist her in trying on close to a million different dresses trying to find the PERFECT one.

Robin could hear giggling and dreamy sighs through the door, he was quickly plotting his plan to stop this travesty! He couldn't stand to see Starfire belong to anyone.. well anyone ELSE, besides Robin himself.

"Raven! I think this dress is the one!"

It was a spaghetti strap dress that hugged all of Starfire's waist and her hips, and flared out around her mid-thigh and ended just below her knee, it was a metalic pearl color, reflecting all of the colors around her. Star curled her long flowing hair and clipped a small section back, to keep it away from her face.

"You'll knock the socks off Aqualad!!" Raven said, she actually sounded excited for once.

Starfire was getting ready to leave, and meet Aqualad at the Jump city Steak house uptown.

"wait! I must let Robin know where I am going! So he mustn't become worried!

Starfire ran quickly through out the whole tower, but Robin was nowhere to be found! NOWHERE!

"Star! You better hurry you'll be late!" Raven pushed her out the door! "worry about Robin later!!"

______________At the Steak house________________________________________________

"Listen! Fish boy!! You stay away from Starfire, don't call her, talk to her.. THINK about her ever again!!"

There was Robin, forcing his staff against Aqualad's throat in the back alley of the Steak house.

"ok! ok! Chill! She's yours...," Aqualad coughed and fell out of Robins grip, rubbing his throat.

"you know Robin, i had a feeling that me asking Star out would bring you two closer together... who knew you were the romantic type..."

"scram..." Robin said coldly.

He fixed his tie and put back on his suit jacket, he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to look presentable. He planned to surprise Starfire by meeting her for dinner instead, he even put on a suit, despite how uncomfortable he was outside of his uniform.

* * *

Starfire walked up slowly to the restaurants large doors, but no one was waiting for her...

"Aqualad said we would meet right here..." said Starfire in a puzzled tone

"I know! he must already be seated at the table!!" Starfire rushed in

"right this way" a waiter said to her as he lead her to a small table in the back of the restaurant.

Starfire slowly turned around.... her large excited smile quickly turned into a deep frown.

"....Robin..." right then, Starfire knew exactly what Robin had done, he had scared Aqualad away...

Starfire angrily stormed away from the table, out through the kitchen, and as far away from the restaurant as she could...

Robin quickly dashed after her, trying to keep up!

"Star! wait, i can explain!!" He looked side to side, "where did she go?" standing in the middle of the street, looking like a fool chasing after a girl who surely hated him by now.

'wait!' he thought! He knew where she was!! Robin ran as fast as he could through traffic jumping over cars, and through crowds of people.

Finally.

He was at the Jump city park. He ran to the small lake, where he saw a little red headed Tamaranian sitting on the bench staring at the lake.

"Star..." he said gasping for breath

"please let me explain... i know you must hate me but you gotta know something"

"i do not hate you Robin, I do not hate anyone... it is you who hates me!"

"WHAT!?" Robin's mind went into momentary shock! that was just the opposite of what he was trying to show her!

"Star, I could never hate you!"

"..but you hate Aqualad..." she said blunty.

Robin examined this statement for a moment, yes. yes. it was true, he hated Aqualad, but only because he liked Starfire... he hated anyone who tried to love Starfire the way only Robin could...

"I- I- was jealous of him, Star..."

"What do you mean by jealous?"

"I mean, he liked you, and i like---- i like you, i couldn't have him take you away that easily."

Starfire just became more confused... 'like?' that meant nothing, Starfire 'liked' everybody. What does 'like' have to do with anything? To Starfire, 'like' meant nothing more than the fact that she enjoyed something.

"Robin, I like you too, i know we are friends, but it is ok to let other people like me too"

"no... Star. Not THAT kind of 'like'."

"What other kind of 'like' is there Robin?"

"It means I love you, Star, and it means that I won't let anyone ever try and take you from my side."

'Love' Now Starfire knew what that meant! That meant so much more to her than 'like' Starfire pondered this for a moment! She had secretly always loved Robin, but she always thought that Robin could never love her back, so she had begun to give up hope.

Robin's heart began to ache, he thought he knew what was coming, an awkward silence could only mean one thing, he thought.

"Look, Star, I'm no Aqualad, but-----"

Starfire pressed her soft lips against Robin's. Robin wrapped his arms around her, and slowly deepened the kiss. He didn't ask questions as to why she was kissing him, he simply returned the gesture.

Starfire loved Robin, she suddenly realized she loved him more than anyone. More than Aqualad. Because he was better than Aqualad...

"Robin..."

"yes, St- Starfire..."

"I love you"

Robin grabbed her hand.

"you know, you look beautiful tonight..."

"Am i knocking your socks off, Robin?" thinking back to what Raven had told her just hours earlier.

"hehe, yes" He laughed at her clueless statements. "You're perfect"

All Starfire could do is blush.

"So what do you say we finish your dinner at the steak house?" He stood up and gently pulled her up close to him.

* * *

hehe ok! the ending was really pieced together kind of sloppy sorry!!

its not as good as my other ones, but there are more ideas on the way! If any of you have any suggestions on story ideas be sure to let me know!! :]

And as for Aqualad??? PSSHHHHH!!!!! who liked him anyways!? i mean really?!


End file.
